Fruit Tart
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Maiko fluff (: First ATLA one!


First ATLA one! (: Maiko! Please be kind! Reviews are motivating (: I own nothing.

Headcanon:Zuko would surprise Mai with that fancy fruit tart she asked for in 'Nightmares and Daydreams".

She was awoken by the sound of shuffling feet. The servants and guards in the palace had started to get everything ready for the day ahead. Mai sighed and turned onto her back, running her hands down her face. She looked down her body to see her feet and found her stomach blocking the way. She moved around maybe five times before she just got frustrated and laid there. Being pregnant was supposed to be a beautiful thing, all rainbows and butterflies, but with about three weeks left until she was due, Mai just couldn't help but think about how much the person who suggested that had to drink.

Mai looked to her right and didn't see Zuko laying there like usual. With the birth of their child coming so soon, the whole palace had begun to maintain the perfect preparations for where the monumentous occasion would happen. Zuko had taken control of the operation of course, ordering everyone all around the palace and the Fire Nation for all sorts of things. He also doted on Mai a lot more than she liked, maybe it was the heightened hormones or just his constant prodding but Mai just wanted him to leave her be. She tried to get up on her own, failing miserably and ended up falling back onto the bed. She let out a long exasperated sigh which must of been loud enough for her husband to hear.

"Mai, you're up! How are you feeling love?" Zuko asked sitting right next to her.

"Uncomfortable, in the most concrete sense." Mai said still attempting to sit up, putting her hands out in front of her, silently telling him to help.

"Why don't I get you some breakfast? What would you like?" Zuko said as he helped her sit up on the bed.

"I don't know, whatever you think." Mai said with an annoyed looking her face.

"Alright. Anything else you need love?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"I just want to be left alone for a while, it's just becoming a little overwhelming and it's not even noon yet. I just want to relax a little bit." Mai scolded rather than answered, immediately regretting it when she saw the look on Zuko's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's nearing the end and no matter what I do, I just can't find any way to get comfortable. I love the fact that it's our child but I just can't find any way to relax. And plus my hormones are going insane. I'm sorry Zuko, you're just trying to help and I love you for that." Mai said with a small smile near the end, reaching for his hand.

"It's alright love, I know you're under a lot of stress and all this fuss isn't helping. I'll tell you what, why don't I bring you breakfast and let you rest. I'll meet you in here say eight o' clock and I'll try to make you feel better?" Zuko asked her with a smile.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Mai asked with a full blown smile.

"Oh, you'll see. Just relax love." Zuko said, adding a kiss to her lips as he got out of the bed. He went to get her breakfast, all the while thinking about what to surprise her with. He wanted to relieve her stress in some way,making her feel soothed with everything she had going on. Her body was fighting her and making her go insane and he wanted to make her feel better. He realized that he had made his way into his study and sat down before the memory dawned on him.

- "Tell me, if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" A sixteen year old Fire Nation prince had asked Mai while lying on a couch in the palace. "Mhmm, a big, fancy fruit tart. With rose petals on top." Mai had said with a smile. "You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Zuko had said, leaning his head against hers. "That would be impressive." Mai had replied with a laugh and a hand on his chest." -

Zuko made a beeline to the kitchen to get the surprise ready. He had always meant to give her that fruit tart but never got around to it. He was actually thankful for forgetting then, giving him this amazing idea now. The head chef took the task at hand and Zuko went back to his study, looking forward to the night ahead. It was around eight when Zuko made his way over to the kitchen. Picking up the tray with the fruit tart, he put it behind his back and started walking to the master bedroom. He creaked open the door and saw Mai sitting on the bed.

"Hello there, how was your day?"Zuko asked, sitting next to her, making sure not to drop the tray behind him.

"Actually really good. I actually got to breathe in some fresh air and have a day without being fussed over, it was paradise." Mai laughed, brushing a hand through his hair.

"That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better. Now close your eyes, I have something for you." Zuko said, smiling at her. Mai shot him a skeptical look but closed her eyes anyway. Zuko took both her hands with one of his and set them out in front of her. He set the plate with the fruit tart in her hands, admiring it. The desert looked amazingly tasty, along with being larger than normal. He took the rose petals out of his pocket and sprinkled them on top before telling her to open her eyes.

Mai opened her eyes and saw what was in her hands, she remembered asking him for this all those years ago. She smiled when she saw the rose petals, loving the memory and his always on spot attention to detail.

"The big, fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top." Mai said with a smile, looking at him.

"Well you did ask me for it." Zuko said with a laugh and a small poke to her side.

"This is absolutely perfect. Thank you so much." Mai said as she took a piece and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed at the taste and she smiled again.

"I'm glad you like it. I know this is getting a little difficult, but we need to remember that we are in this together and that we love each other okay?" Zuko said, brushing a strand of hair out of her hair.

"Exactly. Thank you for my fruit tart." Mai said inching away from him.

"What, you aren't going to share?" Zuko said with a playful scoff.

"Don't think so, all mine." Mai said with a laugh as she threw a pillow at his face and continued to eat the desert.

Zuko brought her close and attacked her with kisses to her face and neck. He took the fruit tart and set it on the bedside table as he continued to his playful assault on her neck. Soon, his kisses became real not playful and she responded with vigor. He reached her lips again and kissed her deeply. The two of them got lost within the moonlight, the fruit tart proving to be exactly what they needed.


End file.
